Something Unavoidable
by bheryandcherry
Summary: AU fic. Set in S1 What if it was Spike that had his soul first? Buffy just moved to Sunnydale and has to face her destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Something Unavoidable  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: AU fic. Set in S1 What if it was Spike that had his soul first? Buffy just moved to Sunnydale and has to face her destiny.  
  
R- for language and sexual content  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
CH 1  
  
Bloody hell Spike thought waking up. It was another night he woke up wishing he were dead. Well technically he was, but he didn't want to get into that whole deal again.  
  
Like it wasn't bad enough he was the only vampire with a soul but the council couldn't even give him a decent coffin to bloody sleep in. Typical it had only taken them 20 years to at least trust him. And then they had sent him to "protect" the hell mouth until the slayer decided she want to.  
  
Damn it when she came he would give her a piece of his mind.  
  
***************************  
  
Damn it. I hate this Buffy thought to her self. God why do I have to be the "chosen one" She looked over at her mom and dad in the car. It wasn't like they were too crazy about moving either. But when you burn down you school gym a detention won't help much. She could still remember how pissed her dad had been at her.  
  
It wasn't as if she could just say vampires tried to kill everyone at the dance and being im the slayer I had to kill them off and at the time using fire seemed like a good idea. All she managed to say was "It was an accident" yeah well the board of education thought differently.  
  
It was the councils fault anyways. They made it so that the only school that would accept her was Sunnydale High. Big surprise there, it was only the hell mouth. She hated the council at the moment and she hated her life.  
  
A month ago, she had a jock as her boyfriend and was on the way of becoming really popular. But no destiny has to come in.  
  
"Where here Buffy." Her mom said pulling in to the drive way of her new house.  
  
Wonderful Buffy thought  
  
***************************  
  
Willow was doing her homework. This was typical for her on a Friday night. Unlike other kids her age who were out having fun at the Bronze. Her best friends Cordelia and Xander for example.  
  
But Willow just couldn't be that person. She had never had a boyfriend and she was ok with that. It was going to happen sooner or later, right? She hoped it would.  
  
Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he asked  
  
"Hey Will, what you doing?" Her friend Gunn asked on the other line.  
  
"Hey Gunn. Nothing much homework as usual you?" She said  
  
"Well I have geometry and well you know me and math." He said  
  
"Oh of course, come right over." She said  
  
"You're a god." He said  
  
***************************  
  
Spike was smoking out side the Bronze. He really wasn't the social type, but it was the only decent place to be on a Friday night in this town. He looked at the kids smoking and drinking. So young, couldn't even get drunk properly. What was this world coming to?  
  
Stupid council. First they give him his soul then just leave him. The last thing he was going to do was work for them. As soon as the slayer came he was out of there. Damn right. Why was he expected to save people?  
  
"Spike?" Asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see a very attractive young girl.  
  
"Well if it isn't Cordelia Chase and her girl friend." Spike said about her boyfriend Xander  
  
"Nice to see you to Blondie." Xander said back. Not that Xander wasn't grateful for Spike saving his life all those times, but the guys go on his last nerves.  
  
"So shouldn't you two be out getting chased by a vamp or something?" Spike asked. Because every time met them, he was saving them from a vamp or demon.  
  
"You two really need to get over you're selves." Cordelia said to them "So Spike what are you doing here?"  
  
"Slow night, thought I come and see the locals drink cheep beer and get drunk." He said  
  
"Well that sounds like fun." Cordelia said back, giving him a smile.  
  
"Any I suppose this is the only place you two have to go on a Friday night," He asked  
  
"Yeah well some of us aren't evil vampires with souls." Xander said  
  
***************************  
  
"So Buffy what do you think?" Her dad asked her getting into the new house.  
  
"Cozy." Buffy answered not really looking around. She just wanted some sleep/ Maybe this was a nightmare and any moment she would wake up back in LA.  
  
"Well I think it's great. The movers did a great job." Her mom said  
  
"Ok I'm off to bed." Buffy said and headed upstairs.  
  
Her room was fairly big and her stuff was all over the place. She went over into a box marked "Clothes" she dug around and found her stakes, holly water, an ax, and a couple of crosses.  
  
She went into her bath room drawer and out them in the cabinet. For tonight they stayed there until she found a place for them.  
  
She went to bed. 


	2. ch 2

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! Ishuzu, Spoiler Babe spikessunflower SleeplessDreamer Mithvingiel Ultrawoman  
  
CH2  
  
Buffy woke up smiling. Then she looked around at the room she was in and wasn't so happy anymore. She thought she might have dreamed the last few months, but as always she was never that lucky.  
  
"Buffy are you awake?" her mom asked standing in her doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up" Buffy answered getting out of bed.  
  
"Good you'd better hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." Her mom told her before leaving  
  
Oh yeah school, of course I wouldn't want to be late. Why did I have to go to school? Buffy thought, it wasn't like it was going to help. Im the slayer, I kill, why should I know how to read and write.  
  
She went over to her boxes and took out some clothes.  
  
"Leather?" she said out loud. No, she thought no use in trying to be the bad girl. So she took out some jeans and a cute little shirt. She got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
"Ready for school?" Her dad asked her  
  
"Am I ever? You know there's still that home schooling option." Buffy said to her parents  
  
"Sorry we can't afford for the house to be burned down." Her dad said smiling. In time they had all come joke about that matter.  
  
"Fine, but I'm happy about this." Buffy said and walked out the back door.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Ahh Sunnydale High. Where learning is fun and vampires are just another part of the day." Xander said looking up at the big building that was school.  
  
Willow, Cordelia and Gunn all smiled.  
  
"Oh cheer up; maybe it won't be as bad this year." Gunn said  
  
"Yeah maybe it will only be vampires this year. No big monsters." Cordelia said "Let's just hope its only vampires." Willow said  
  
"Wow check it out." Xander said. Looking at a girl. She had blond hair and was wearing jeans and a small top.  
  
"Umm hello? Girlfriend standing right here." Cordelia sad to Xander  
  
"Yeah man sorry I guess I get her." Gunn said smiling  
  
"Can you two stop. She's not even that pretty. That's probably not even her real hair color." Cordelia said. The bell rang  
  
"Come on you can make googooly eyes later." Willow said and they all went in.  
  
******************************************  
  
Before Buffy left LA her watcher had given her the name of her new watcher. Buffy never bothered to look at the name till now.  
  
Rupert Giles  
  
What kind of name was that? Probably English Buffy figured.  
  
She walk in the school and didn't really care to look around. It wasn't as great as her old school and if she had her way it would probably be burned down one way or another so what's the point. She walked until she reached the library and then when in.  
  
It was a small library not like the one back home. And it smelled not of new books, but of very, very old ones. And it seemed completely deserted  
  
"Umm hello?" Buffy called out and heard a big crash form the back.  
  
"Yes, yes can I help you." A man said coming out. He was in his forties Buffy guessed wore glasses and had a British accent. Her new watcher.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers." She said  
  
"Ohh yes, Buffy well I wasn't expecting you until after class." He said  
  
"Yeah not much of a class girl. And I just wanted to meet you. Get it all over. Since where going to be working together and all." She said  
  
"Oh well ok then. I'm" he said  
  
"Rupert Giles yeah I know." She finished his sentence.  
  
"Well then I suppose you know we are right on top of the hell mouth." He said  
  
"How could I forget?" she asked him  
  
"All right then. You should probably get to class, but right after school come back and we can discuss you training." He told her  
  
"Can't wait." Buffy said and with that left the library.  
  
******************************************  
  
Buffy walked into her math class 10 minutes late.  
  
"Im sorry I got lost." She said to the teacher. Everyone was looking at her  
  
"Not a problem. Her teacher said. Miss Summers is it?" The teacher said  
  
"Yeah." Buffy took the last empty seat towards the back of the room.  
  
The teacher went back to explaining something that Buffy wasn't paying attention to.  
  
"Hey" A girl said that was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said back  
  
"Im Willow." She said  
  
"I'm Gunn" a guy behind her said  
  
"I'm Buffy." She told them  
  
"So you new in town?" Gunn asked her  
  
"Yep, from LA" She said  
  
"Wow that pretty cool." Willow said "It must be weird to move to a small town like this."  
  
"I guess." Buffy said  
  
"Well trust us its not as boring as you think." Gunn said  
  
The bell rang and they all headed out outside.  
  
Xander and Cordelia joined the three of them.  
  
"Well hello and you would be?" Xander asked Buffy "Buffy Summers" She said  
  
"I'm Cordelia and this is Xander my boyfriend." She finished. Cordelia gave Buffy that look of stay away from my guy. One Buffy was only to familiar with.  
  
"So guys Buffy's from LA isn't that cool." Willow said  
  
"The coolest. So what brings you here?" Xander asked  
  
"Oh umm work.my parents work." Buffy said. It was partly true her dad had gotten a new job.  
  
"Well trust me its cool here." Gunn said  
  
"Yeah just make sure you know who you hang out with." Willow said  
  
"And that they have a reflection." Cordelia said and had Xander step on her toes. They were weird. Buffy thought almost like they knew about vampires.  
  
"She means with the people, you know that are alive." Xander said  
  
"As opposed to being dead." Buffy said smiling  
  
"Ok like don't hang out with them over there." Willow said pointing to 4 girls. Buffy guessed the most popular ones in school.  
  
"That's Harmony, Darla, Anya, and their leader Eve." Cordelia said looking disgusted.  
  
"Popular?" Buffy asked  
  
"Only if you think that expensive clothes, perfect hair and hot boyfriends make you popular." Cordelia said. 


	3. ch3

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH3  
  
Buffy went through the rest of the day a little happier. She had made new friends, yes they were weird but still it was better than nothing. But she was dreading going to see Giles no doubt another boring lecture form the watcher about how she's the "chosen" one and blah blah blah.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked again going into the library. It was empty and deserted just like in the morning.  
  
"Buffy good, well you're here. We can start then" Giles said coming out of the back room.  
  
"Great all for starting. But just listen here Giles, I know about my destiny and about vampires and all the big bad out there. And I know I have to listen to you and that I have to be responsible. So can we just skip that part" Buffy finished  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you which stake you wanted" Giles said hold two stakes in his hand.  
  
"Oh, well ok then. I'll take that one. Are you coming to?" She asked him  
  
"No I expect you should get familiar with the town and I would just hold you down. So I want you to finish all your homework and then at sun set you go patrolling." He finished  
  
**********************************************  
  
The sun had just set. Spike work up. Damn it he thought. Another night of killing demons, Not that he minded the less of the idiots there were in the world the faster he could stop being the councils slave. Like he had asked for his god damn soul.  
  
He got up and went over to the fridge. Blood and vodka was all there was in it. He took a drink of the vodka. Then he went over and took out his smokes. Not like he was going to get sick.  
  
He then headed out to another point less night.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Willow was walking into the school. It was late but she had to get a book she needed. The librarian Mr. Giles always stayed late and knew he well. The whole vampire chasing down the street and being saved by him, which had made them friends. Wait no teachers weren't considered friends. "Mr. Giles its me Willow." She said once she was in there.  
  
"Ohh yes, hello there. Can I help you." He asked  
  
"Ohh no I just need to get this book for a paper." She said. She went to the section and took the book out.  
  
"So how is everything anyways? I haven't seen a vampire in a while now." She said to him  
  
"I hope it stays that way. But I suppose it will." He said  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"Do you know about the slayer?" He asked  
  
"Yeah I read about her in some books you gave me." Willow said  
  
"Well she's here." Giles told her  
  
*********************************************  
  
Spike had heard a noise and ran to see what was going on, only to find a young girl fighting two vampires. At first he was about to go over there and help. But she was doing a pretty good job on her own. The slayer  
  
About time she's here. I'm getting sick and tried of saving all these sissy's. She finished the last vamp and dust went everywhere. He started clapping and came out of the bushes.  
  
"Very nice." He said to her and gave her a grin.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Buffy had left at sun set and was walking in the park, when two guys jumped at her. Well actually tow vampires but what's the difference?  
  
She took a bit longer to kill them. It had been a while since she had fought full out.  
  
She staked the last vamp and realized she wasn't alone. He had come form the bushes. She was too surprised to talk. Not only by the fact he was there but because he was so hot. He had bleached bold hair and wore a big leather coat. She couldn't really see a lot of him. But just the way he stood there made him so sexy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She said after a moment  
  
"Well there missy, aren't we all moody." He said to her  
  
"Look do I know you?" She asked getting a little annoyed  
  
"Not yet, but I know you.slayer:" he said  
  
That surprised her again. How did he know she was the slayer unless he was a bad guy? She hoped he wasn't  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked  
  
"I know a lot, and the fact you just staked two vamps says something don't you think?" He said leaning by a pole and taking out a cigarette.  
  
Buffy hated guys that smoked but he made it hot.  
  
" Well what the hell is you name?" She asked  
  
"What ever you want it to be." He said letting out smoke  
  
"Fine what ever." She said and started leaving,  
  
"Ohh come on now slayer we were just getting started." He said  
  
"Look, I don't know you and right now I don't really care to. So if you don't mind I'm trying to do my job here." She said again  
  
"Aren't we a little young to have a job." He asked her and gave her that grin again  
  
"You wanna find out just how young I am?" She asked  
  
"Whoa there I'm not looking for a fight....yet." He said. Then he started to leave. He was down the street.  
  
"Wait who are you?" She yelled  
  
"A friend." He said  
  
"Well who says I need a friend." She yelled back at him.  
  
"Did I say I was you're friend?" he said turning around and smiling at her again..  
  
Buffy just stood there. She didn't know is she should be glad that he was on her side or sad at the fact he just blew her off. Both ways hse hoped to see more of him soon.  
  
* That was fun Spike thought. 


	4. ch4

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH4  
  
"What do you mean she's here?" Willow asked  
  
"She just arrived today in Sunnydale." Giles said with a little too much pride.  
  
"Well this is great when can we meet her?" Willow asked  
  
"We?" asked Giles  
  
"Well, yeah, Gunn, Cordy and Xander. We should show her around get her caught up on our recent events." Willow said  
  
"Look, Willow it was important for us to work together, but now that Buffy's-"  
  
"Buffy? Summers? She's the slayer?" Willow asked some what shocked  
  
"Yes, have you met her?" Giles asked her getting interested  
  
"Yeah, we all did today. Look Giles see now we all know each other, and no matter what you say all of us are in this together." Willow finished. She took her bag.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to put you all into danger." Giles said to her as she was leaving  
  
"We already are in danger. Look around were right on top of the hell mouth." Willow said before leaving  
  
********************************************  
  
"They rock don't they?" Cordelia asked they guys over the table. Xander and Gunn were across the table listening to the band playing. Locals of course.  
  
"They're ok, if you like that sort of thing." Xander said, a little jealous of the way his girlfriend was looking at the lead singer.  
  
"Forget that man, I have to say they are good." Gunn admitted  
  
"So where is Will anyways?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Ohh something about going to the library and getting a book for school." Gunn said  
  
"Yeah, she's really getting into that stuff." Xander said "Well if it isn't Captain Peroxide." Xander said pointing to the door that Spike had just walked in. He saw them and went over.  
  
"Well hello children, how are we all tonight?" He asked  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be killing demons right about now?" Gunn asked  
  
"Nah, the slayers taking care of that." Spike said He looked and Cordelia almost chocked over her drink.  
  
"The slayer? She's here?" Cordelia asked shocked  
  
"Yeah, met her. Not bad of fighter neither." He said and took a sip of Cordelia's drink.  
  
"Hey I was drinking that." She protested  
  
"You want it back?" Spike said putting something which looked like alcohol in it  
  
"Uhh, god no." She said looking disgusted  
  
"So do you now who she is." Xander asked giving Cordelia his drink  
  
"Umm she's a little bit, blond, and feisty." Spike said "Ring any bells?"  
  
"Buffy?" Cordelia said  
  
"Ohh man, yeah that is Buffy." Gunn said looking shocked  
  
"Cool, she's the slayer." Xander said and Cordelia looked at him.  
  
"Well then nice seeing you all have a great life." Spike said and was goan.  
  
********************************************  
  
Spike went to his crypt. Hell yeah he thought I can get out of this god damned place once and for all. He had done all the dirty work now it was up to the slayer to finish it off. He took out all his clothes, which weren't a lot, and started stuffing them in a bag.  
  
No way was he going to stick around here and wait for all hell to break lose. Literally. He was heading out tonight. He was a little sad, at the least. Poor slayer that little bit having to fight the big bad all by her pretty little self. Oh well, better her than me.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Asked a voice behind him. Damn it Spike thought not now. He didn't have time for this crap. He turned to find a young girl about 19 by his door.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you want?" He asked getting pissed  
  
"Don't tell me you're leaving." She said to him  
  
"Yeah well I bloody well am. I did my time and now I'm getting the hell out of here." He told her making his way to the door.  
  
"William, you can't leave" she said in a stricter voice  
  
"How many bloody times do I have to tell you, my name is Spike, witch." He said  
  
"And how many times do I have to tell you my name is Tara." She said  
  
"You met the slayer." Tara asked him  
  
"Yeah." He said  
  
"Then you know how young she is. She's not ready to face what's coming." Tara said getting serious  
  
"That's not my problem. I had to stay here until the new slayer came, and I did. It's not my bloody fault she's a kid."  
  
"You have a responsibility." Tara said  
  
"No bloody hell I don't! I never asked for this damn soul! You gave it to me!" he yelled at her. "The first Bloody vampire with a freaking soul. Screw responsibility. I did my part now im leaving." He said again moving for the door. Which Tara closed form the other side of the room.  
  
"Look William, that's was over 40 years ago, get over it. OK you have a soul. You should be a little more grateful. Do you know how much power it took me to get it to you?" She said back getting angry  
  
"Well I never asked for it!! I don't care if I'm special. I'm a vampire and they don't have a soul! How lame is my life." He said to her  
  
"Look you can't leave. And I will make you stay if I have to." She said  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to win this one. He knew Tara could do that if she really wanted to. Great im freaking stuck her. Again.  
  
"Bloody hell, fine I'll stay." 


	5. ch5

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH5  
  
Buffy got home around midnight. She had killed 6 vamps the whole night. She couldn't stop thinking about that guy. Who was he? And what did he mean a friend? He was totally hot that was for sure.  
  
She climbed into her window with out making a sound.  
  
"Have fun?" Her dad asked sitting on her bed. His arms crossed.  
  
She was in trouble now. Her parents hated her coming in late all the time. But girls got to do what girls got to do.  
  
"I know it's late, I'm sorry I just got sidetracked and forgot to call." She said throwing her stake out the window.  
  
"Ohh I see, your grounded." He said to her  
  
"But dad! I can't be grounded, you don't understand-"She tried to explain but he cut her off.  
  
"No I think I do understand. This is exactly the kind of thing that we moved here for. You need to learn responsibility." Her dad said  
  
"But dad, it's not even that late. I have to go, you just -"she tried again  
  
"No Buffy, your grades have fallen and all you do is stay out all night." He said  
  
"For how long?" She asked knowing it was no use.  
  
"A week. And do this again and it will be a month." He said and left her room.  
  
She walked over to boxes and took out some clothes. Damn it. God if they only knew. She had a responsibility alright. And she knew she had to do it. She went into her bath room and looking in the mirror. She felt a tear coming down her face.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Spike saw everything that had happened with Buffy and her dad. He felt bad. So young it wasn't fair. But then he was the expert on life not being fair.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Buffy went downstairs, she looked at her parents.  
  
"Do you want me to make you anything?" Her mom asked  
  
"No." Buffy said and left the house  
  
When she got to school she headed towards the library to meet Giles.  
  
Buffy walked through the doors to find Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Gunn waiting for her.  
  
"Hey there Buffy." Xander said looking happy.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" She asked  
  
"Buffy, hello glad you here, how was slaying?" Giles asked her casually  
  
"Umm, what? Giles?" She asked looking over at the others.  
  
"Ohh don't worry Buffy, we know you're the slayer." Willow said smiling.  
  
"Yeah and about time you're here too." Cordelia said. "Do you know what we had to do I mean-"  
  
"She's just glad you're here." Gunn said cutting her off.  
  
"So you guys.like know about this stuff." Buffy asked surprised  
  
"Well I know a few things I get chased by vamps all the time." Xander said "I think it's a total of 3 this month.  
  
"4" Willow said raising her hand  
  
"2" Gunn said  
  
"8" Cordelia said looking embarrassed. Everyone was looking at her "What?"  
  
"Alright then, why don't you tell us what happened last night." Giles said  
  
"OK, so like I killed 6 vamps, they were all pretty easy and I met this guy." Buffy said  
  
"Guy?" Willow asked  
  
"Yeah, blond, British accent, gorgeous." Buffy finished  
  
"Ahh Captain Peroxide strikes again." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"You know him?" Buffy asked a little excited. She wanted to know about this mystery man.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Spike. He sort of took care of all the demons and vamps before you came here" Gunn said  
  
So Spike, that's his name. Hot  
  
"Yeah, he's a good vampire." Cordelia said  
  
"Wait. what? He's a vampire?" Buffy asked shocked more this time. That's not good slayer kills vampire.  
  
"He has his soul." Giles said  
  
"Vampires don't have souls" Buffy told him. She knew that all to well.  
  
"Spike does. He was known as William the Bloody. He killed 2 slayers in his time. But about 40 years ago something happened no one knows what and he got his soul back. He works with the council." Giles finished.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, he's totally cool." Cordelia said Xander gave her a look.  
  
"Then you're on patrol tonight with Gunn." Giles said Buffy looked over at Gunn  
  
"Don't worry I can handle my self. I mean I don't have any super strength but I've been known to stake a few in my day." Gunn said  
  
"Oh ok, then. Yeah im definitely up for slaying." Buffy said. She knew she was grounded but she had more important things to do. Like keep people form being bitten.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The day went by pretty well. Buffy had most of the gang in all her classes and they made her fit in right away, which she was very grateful about.  
  
After school they had all stopped by at the library. Xander and Cordelia went home while the rest of them stayed there. Willow was helping Giles out with some books and setting up what Giles referred to as "the big boxes with information" He didn't really like computers.  
  
Gunn and Buffy were doing their homework until sun down and then they would be off patrolling.  
  
Gunn and Buffy were in the cemetery. The had killed 32 vamps so far that night.  
  
"So what's up with this Spike guy?" Buffy asked casually only she had been dying to ask Gunn all night  
  
"Well he's ok I guess. For a vampire." Gunn said  
  
"Did you patrol with him?" she asked  
  
"Sometimes. Like this teem this vamp gang came to town. Spike couldn't handle all of them so me and Xander and Giles helped out."  
  
"So you guys were doing pretty well without a slayer." Buffy said. A little sad. What was the point of her coming here then?  
  
"NO, are you kidding me. We were all dying for you to come. It was hard and so many people have died already." Gunn said and stopped to look at her.  
  
"I don't know how much longer Sunnydale could have lasted" He said Buffy smiled. She was here to help.  
  
"You know what Gunn, how about you call it a night. I can do the rest." She told him  
  
"No, I couldn't do that." He said  
  
"Hey come on I'm the slayer. This is what I do." She said  
  
"You sure?" He asked  
  
"Yes, very sure. Now go." She said  
  
"Ok, be careful." He said and headed home.  
  
This is what my life has come to. All alone in a cemetery waiting for vamps to come out and try to kill me. And right at that moment a vamp jumped out form behind her.  
  
She was surprised but managed to flip the guy over. He was fast and got up. He ran into her knocking her over. She got up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He sort of fell over but was up again. This guy was good. He punched her and then kicked her to the ground. He went on top of her and was about to bite her. The someone pulled him from on top of her and next thing Buffy knows he's dust.  
  
"Isn't it past you bed time slayer?" Spike asked 


	6. ch6

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH6  
  
Buffy looked up to see Spike holding a stake in one hand and smiling at her. She gave him a look. He smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Come on slayer." He said. She took his hand. It was very strong and very soft at the same time.  
  
He was dressed like the night before. Black pants and shirt and of course that leather jacket the just screamed bad ass. She didn't try to sound to excited to see him.  
  
"Thanks... Spike" She said  
  
He looked at her surprised at the fact she knew his name then he smiled.  
  
"Well there goes my big surprise. Who told you?" He asked  
  
"Giles and the guys." She said  
  
"Ohh, so then you met "the gang"." He said putting quotes with his fingers.  
  
"Yeah. And they told me all about you." She said  
  
"Like?" He asked taking out a cigarette  
  
"Like you're a vampire with a soul." She finished  
  
"Ohh there goes everything. That was supposed to be the big event" He said  
  
"To bad." She said and started walking away. He wasn't the only one that could that. He flowed her  
  
"Hold on a bit pet. Where you off to?" He asked  
  
"Umm..well I don't know but there are these things called vampires and well I'm the slayer so I have to sort of go and kill them." Buffy told him sarcastically  
  
He gave her that smile  
  
"Well then you don't mind if I join you pet." He told her. Of course not, she didn't. In fact she was hoping he did.  
  
**************************************  
  
Giles was enjoying a quiet night in his house. Well actually he was researching demons. Spike had said something about "The Master" and he wanted to find out everything possible. So far everything he read wasn't good. Not good at all. The Master was over 1,000 years old. He was like the vampire god. And according to the prophecies Buffy would die the night she fought him. Maybe he shouldn't tell her about this yet.  
  
Yes he should wait. Maybe Spike was lying to him. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Willow how can you live like this?" Cordelia asked her Willow looked up form the book Cordelia was looking in her closet and as always saying how bad everything was. Nothing new.  
  
"Cordy, can we get back to math." She asked her friend  
  
"I know it, really. I mean it's all numbers and letters." She said  
  
"Cordy all of math is numbers and letters. You need to pass this or I will have a vamp bite you." She added with a smile  
  
"Hey! That was one time, besides how should I know our math teacher was a vampire?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Because the never going into the sun, and being allergic to garlic, Ohh and yeah he drank blood during class." Willow said  
  
"Well it's not my fault the school system sucks." She said and went over to Willow  
  
"Look Buffy's here ok. It's going to get better. Now back to this." Willow said and the girls got back to studying math.  
  
*****************************  
  
Buffy and Spike were walking through the cemetery. It had been fairly quiet, except form the comments form Spike. Buffy didn't really think it was such a great place for them to hang in, but hey you work with what you got.  
  
"So how did you get you're soul." Buffy asked the million dollar question.  
  
He smiled and looked at her after about a minute he told her.  
  
"Well I was the bad ass right. Killing and everything. Then this one day I meet this girl, well actually I was trying to bit her. She truens out to be a witch. She's all about saying how I'm special and some crap like that. Who the hell knows? Next freaking thing I know she work for the bloody council. Then she goes out of her marry way and gives me a bloody soul. And I end up here." Spike says  
  
"Wow I never knew you could do that." Buffy said  
  
"Yeah well you can't. They had to get some permission form the guys up there. And some shit like that." He said point up.  
  
"You don't seem so happy with you're soul." She said  
  
"Well you try being a vampire for 100 years and then growing a conscious. It's hell. Everything I've done they might have just as well sent me to hell." He said looking at her. She could see hurt in his eyes. He acted like it was nothing but it was hell for him.  
  
"So then why do you do it?" She asked  
  
"It's all I can do love. I figure I'm going to hell anyways why not save some one from ending up there." Spike said and gave her a smile  
  
There was a scream, a very loud scream. And Buffy and Spike were forced to look away from each other and race down the cemetery.  
  
They got to the end and saw a girl on the ground and something on top of her. He wasn't a vampire but a slimy thing with big teeth and tentacles. Not good  
  
"Shit" Buffy heard Spike say before they both jumped on the monster. 


	7. ch7

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH7  
  
Buffy and Spike both jumped on the monster. It took about a second for the monster to realize it, but when he did he flung them of him. They both landed hard on the ground. Spike was up on his feet in no time and was punching the thing. Buffy got up and kicked it. The monster went back a couple of step and Buffy kicked it again. Buffy punched him hard in the face and Spike took that opportunity to grab its neck and break it.  
  
Buffy stood there. Breathing hard.  
  
"Is it dead?" the girl asked  
  
"Yeah its bloody well is." Spike said letting go of the thing.  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy went over to the girl and asked. She couldn't be more than her age.  
  
"Yes, I think. What was that thing?" She asked getting up form the ground.  
  
"A grockslaught." Spike said. Looking around  
  
"You should probably get home." Buffy said  
  
"I.. Yeah , I should. Thank you umm-" the girl said  
  
"Buffy, and don't worry about it." Buffy told the girl. She smiled  
  
"I'm Fred. Thank you." She said and started to head back home.  
  
"Well that was fun." Buffy said. Spike grabbed her and they started walking fast.  
  
"Hey what's up?" She asked freeing herself form him.  
  
"Look those thing's are stupid they were taking orders form someone. And they travel in packs. So we need to get away. Who ever sent them is probably coming." Spike said  
  
"How do you know?" She asked a little skeptical.  
  
"Cuz, Princess I had some of them work for me a while back. Now stop your yammering and walk." He said in a strict voice.  
  
"Well looky what we got here." Some one said from behind them.  
  
They both turned around to see a gang of vampires surrounding them. There was one in the middle. The one that had spoken to them.  
  
"If it isn't Captain Peroxide and his date." The vampire said. Buffy looked over at Spike. He didn't look to happy. Almost scared.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Buffy asked Spike. He looked at her and gave her a "shut up" expression.  
  
"Look peaches it's late how about you leave us and we don't stake you all." Spike said in that all too familiar confidence.  
  
"Ohh we could, but then what will the Master think? NO I think were better of just killing you." The vampire said and that's when the rest of them lunged at Spike and Buffy.  
  
Buffy grabbed one of the vampires and punched him. She kicked another. Spike on the other hand was having a little trouble. Two vampires had grabbed him and the one which was supposedly their leader was punching him.  
  
Buffy managed to stake one vampire but was thrown to the ground by another. The vampire jumped on her and Buffy staked him. She got up and went over to their leader. She turned him around and punched him. Spike took that opportunity to set him self free from the two and started fighting them.  
  
The vampire Buffy was fighting was very good. She managed to get some good kicks but that was all.  
  
"Buffy run!" Spike shouted and she did. She could sense Spike running behind her.  
  
They were now being chased by a group of them. They got all the way to the other said of the cemetery.  
  
"What now?" Buffy asked stopping for a breath.  
  
"In here." Spike said and they went into what looked like a little crypt. Spike went to the door. And shut it and started putting piles of furniture next to it.  
  
"A little help." He said. Buffy went over and helped him put a dresser next to the door.  
  
"That should hold them for a couple of minutes." He said  
  
Then went over to a concrete coffin in the middle of the room. He pushed it and there was on opening in the ground.  
  
"Come on luv. Unless you want to stay and chat." He said  
  
Spike went down the opening after Buffy and pushed the Coffin into place.  
  
Buffy looked around. It was a big space she was in. There was furniture and a TV down there. An old couch a small fridge. And a big bed. There was carpet all over the floor. It was actually pretty cool.  
  
"Home sweet home." Spike said. And went over and took his jacket of.  
  
"Do you think they're going to come down here?" Buffy asked a little worried.  
  
"Don't think so pet. I don't think they know about it." Spike said. He had a cut on his face and bruises all over, and when he took his coat of you could tell his abs were hurt.  
  
"You're hurt." Buffy said and went over to him.  
  
"It's nothing luv." He said looking away.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. You messed up. Now let me see." She said and went over His cut was pretty deep and was bleeding but the other bruises weren't as bad.  
  
"Take off you're shirt." She told him. He gave a one of his smiles  
  
"Well if you insist." He said. She gave him a look  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't mean it that way." She said. He smiled again and took it off. His abs were absolutely perfect and hard she touched his abs where a huge cut was.  
  
"How the hell did they cut you?" She asked  
  
"They had knives." He said. She touched his abs and they felt amazing. She looked at him he was looking back at her with those beautiful eyes. Buffy could feel herself blush.  
  
"It's deep. Do you have any bandages?" She asked him  
  
"Yeah over by the TV." He said Buffy went and got the bandages. There was also a bottle of whisky and she took that to.  
  
"Having a drink are we." He asked  
  
"It's for the cuts." She told him.  
  
Buffy finished putting the bandage on Spikes face.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked him  
  
"Like hell. You?" he said to her. And smiled "Well a group of vampires just tried to kill me. I'm stuck here with you, and my parents are going to be more pissed than ever. So yeah peachy." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"Well you can't leave till sun light. So I guess you're stuck here." He said  
  
"It's not so bad." She told him and sort of made her way towards him. He turned away from her.  
  
"Right then you should get some sleep. Take the bed I'll get the couch." He told her  
  
"Yeah sleep right." Buffy went over to the bed. She lay down on the pillows they smelled like him. Of cigarettes and alcohol. It smelled perfect. Then sleep came over her and she couldn't think of anything else to do but sleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy woke up in Spike bed. She got up and noticed his jacket was covering her. It was very warm. She got up and looked around. Spike was on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Morning sunshine." He said  
  
"Hey." She said getting up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 7:30 pet." He told her.  
  
"Oh crap my parents are going to kill me." Buffy said starting to freak out. Spike got up and pushed the coffin out so Buffy could leave. They both came up  
  
"I just wanted to say. Thanks for saving my life and all." Buffy told him.  
  
"No problem luv." He told her. She turned around to leave and he grabbed her hand and before she knew it he was kissing her. It was soft and sweet. Then it became faster and he pulled her towards him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Everything just faded away and for the first time in a while Buffy felt safe. 


	8. ch8

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! Sorry for the lack of updates!  
  
CH8  
  
Buffy climbed into her bedroom window. It was still pretty early and she just hoped her parents were sleeping or at work.  
  
She got in and headed for the bathroom. She took a shower and thought of Spike. She couldn't she had kissed him. It was the best kiss of her life. No one had ever kissed her like that. Wait. He's a 200 year old vampire. How could she feel this way about him.  
  
It's funny how love is. Wait what? Love? She couldn't be in love. Could she?  
  
Buffy got out of the shower and got dressed she tried to not think of Spike. No it would never work.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy told her parents who were sitting and having breakfast. They didn't look happy.  
  
"Buffy, what do you have to say?" Her dad asked her  
  
"That you are the best parents in the world and that I love you." She said  
  
"You are in so much trouble." Her mother told her "We were up all night worried sick over you."  
  
"I know im so sorry, but I have a reason, that you will not believe" Buffy trailed off.  
  
"We trusted you and not only that you were grounded." her dad said mad "Grab you're stuff I'm taking you to school." He told her  
  
"You don't have to-"Buffy started  
  
"Yes I do, and I'm going to pick you up and then you will come hoime and not leave." Her dad told her  
  
"Dad, I can't believe this! Im not a baby." She yelled  
  
"Well you sure as hell are acting like one!" her dad told her and that was it.  
  
Great Buffy thought. On top of everything I have my dad on my back treating me like a baby. What am I going to tell Giles?  
  
*********************** "I'll pick you up here at 3 sharp." Her father told her as Buffy was getting out of the car.  
  
"Wonderful." Buffy said and slammed the door a little harder than usual.  
  
She was pissed. The only good thing was the feeling she got when she thoguth of Spike and she couldn't even go see him  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy said going over to Willow, Xander and Cordelia.  
  
"So how was the patrol last night?" Xander asked  
  
"Well umm.killed some vamps killed a big demon thing and then got chased by some more vamps." Buffy said leaving the Spike part out. It wasn't important, right?  
  
"Ahh and the fun keeps on going." Xander said  
  
"Well that's nothing compared to our night. Studying math and science for 2 hours could have killed myself." Cordelia said. Willow looked at her  
  
"Ohh no offences or anything Will." She added  
  
"So I guess Gun had fun." Xander said "No wonder he's not here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well he's not in school and didn't pick up when we called." Willow said "we figured you guys were out late and he took the day off."  
  
"Gunn was with me until like 10ish and he didn't get hurt." Buffy said getting a little anxious.  
  
"Well I'm sure he's fine. I mean what could possibly happen to him. It's not like some vampires could of came out and taken him somewhere or worst like kill him." Cordelia said.  
  
They all looked at each other and ran to the library.  
  
********************************  
  
Gunn woke up. He was feeling like hell. He couldn't feel his legs and his abs were killing him. He tried to look around but it was to dark. The last thing he remembered was walking back home and being jumped by a gang of vamps. He had tried to hold them off but there were to many of them and then he remembered something hard his head.  
  
"About time you woke up." A voice in the shadows said "Were going to have so much fun."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said going into the library.  
  
"What huh?" Giles said he was behind a pile of books and coffee cups.  
  
"Something's happened to Gunn." Willow said  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked suddenly more aware  
  
"He didn't get home after we finished patrolling." Buffy said  
  
"Are you sure?" Giles asked  
  
"Well duhh."Cordelia said everyone ignored her.  
  
"Just hold on a moment, we don't know everything for sure, lets not jump into conclusions." Giles tried to reason  
  
"Screw that." Xander said "Look we need to find him. What if he's hurt?"  
  
"All right Buffy you can go and look in the cemetery after school." Giles told her  
  
"After school! Giles what if he's hurt. It might be too late." Willow said  
  
"We don't know that for sure and the last thing we need to do is bring attention to Buffy." Giles said  
  
"I can't:" Buffy told them. This so sucked her dad was being so stupid. "I'm sort of grounded."  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Look my parents don't know about the whole slayer thing and when I came home late last night they freaked." Buffy finished  
  
"Damn it." Giles said under his breath.  
  
"What about Spike? Oh wait no.. he's goan and then there's that whole turning to dust thing." Cordelia said. They all looked at her again  
  
"Well ummm..he's still here." Buffy said "He sort of helped me patrol last night."  
  
"And you were going to mention this when?" Xander asked  
  
"I dint think it was important... Ohh and we got chased by this vampire group." Buffy added  
  
"What did they say?" Giles asked  
  
"Something about a Master." At that Giles face went a little whiter.  
  
"Good god." Giles said  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked  
  
"It's here." 


	9. c9

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! Sorry for the lack of updates!  
  
CH9  
  
Spike was sitting on his couch watching reruns of Dawson's Creek. Buffy had juts left but he could still smell her. Damn it he wanted to hold her again. And do more than that.  
  
"YOU know when I said get close to her I didn't mean literally." A voice said form behind, he knew it was Tara  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to turn around and look at who was speaking to him.  
  
"Well sorry to ruin you're plans luv." He said  
  
"William you do understand what you just did right." Tara asked him going over and getting in front of the TV.  
  
"Hey! Now luv, I'm trying to watch that. And what the hell do you mean." He said moving his head to try and watch the TV  
  
Tara turned the TV of with magic and gave him a stare. "You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"Look luv I did what you said I kept her safe form Angel and his friends. OK now can I please watch TV?" Spike said  
  
"You kissed her Spike." She said  
  
"Well yeah there was that-"She started  
  
"She's a kid!" Tara said getting a little angry "And you're a 200 something old Vampire"  
  
"198 but whose counting." Spike said "And this is bull shit. She's not too young to kill vampires and be the slayer but she is too young to be with someone."  
  
"I never said she can't be with anyone, just you." Tara said  
  
"You know what, witch. I'm sick of this shit. I did all the damn things you asked for, and what Buffy and I do out side of that is none of you god damn business." Spike said angry  
  
"If you don't stop this you will never see her again." Tara said and vanished  
  
Spike went and sat down on the chair. "Damn it" he said in frustration and threw the remote across the room where it shattered into little pieces. "Smart" he thought. ********************************* Willow came back into the library. Everyone look at her "Nothing. His mom said that he didn't come home last night."  
  
"So then something has happened to him." Cordelia said "Well that sucks"  
  
"Has he ever done anything like this?" Buffy asked  
  
"No. And I have a very bad feeling about this.' Xander said  
  
"So are you sure that's all that Vampire said?" Gils asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Giles Yes ok, what you think I'm hiding something from you?" Buffy asked him  
  
Giles had all his books spread out on the table and was frantically trying to find anything he could about this mystery vampire. Xander and Cordelia were helping. They had all skipped their classes something Willow wasn't very happy about.  
  
"Hey is this him?" Cordelia said holding a book with a vampire's picture in it.  
  
"Yes! Oh my god yeah that's him" he said Giles grabbed the book form Cordelia and look at it.  
  
"Thanks Cordelia for finding him" Cordelia said to her self.  
  
"It says his name is Angelus. He is a little over 250-"Giles said  
  
"Years old?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yes, why?" Giles asked looking up  
  
"I don't know he didn't seem THAT old." Buffy said  
  
"Right then, he was sired by the Master. Wonderful. And it says he works only for the Master. Like his slave. One of the worst vampires recorded. Goodness he has killed a lot."  
  
"Well that's always a fun fact." Xander said  
  
"This is not good." Giles said  
  
"No kidding." Buffy said back "How much you want to bet this guy had Gunn?"  
  
"A week's vacation to the Bahamas." Cordelia said  
  
"We need to find out where he is." Willow said "Yeah, and who would know better than-"Xander said  
  
"Spike" Buffy finished of his sentence  
  
"We have 6 more hours till sun set." Willow said "I think we should try and find out everything about The Master and Angelus."  
  
"All in favor say "I"" Xander said  
  
The doors of the library opened and two girls walked in.  
  
"Cordy, how nice to see you. Love the outfit." 


	10. ch10

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH10  
  
They looked up to see tow girls come in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Eve and Harmony, how can we serve you princesses?" Xander asked and did a little bow.  
  
"Please Harris, like we would ever need you." Harmony said  
  
"So is this another Freak gathering." Eve asked  
  
"Yeah we forgot to give you the notice." Buffy said and gave a little simile.  
  
Giles thought that was a good a moment as ever to interrupt.  
  
"Can I help you girls?" He asked them  
  
"Yes, we are looking for some books on World War 2." Eve said  
  
"Yes it would be in the non fiction section of the library." Giles said  
  
"Meaning that one." Cordelia said pointing to a shelf. Harmony made a face and followed eve to the book shelf.  
  
"My dad needs to pick me up, since im grounded and all. So I guess you guys need to go get Spike." Buffy said to them  
  
"Xander and I can go." Willow said.  
  
"Wait what, no. I don't want to go." Xander said  
  
"Xander shut up you're going." Cordelia said still looking in the direction of Eve and Harmony.  
  
"Fine but if he makes one more joke I'll stake him." Xander said under his breath.  
  
"Well thanks for the books." Eve said  
  
"Yes they will be due back on the 16th" Giles told them  
  
"Fine. Nice to see you Cordy" Eve said while leaving.  
  
"What was up with that?" Buffy asked  
  
"Nothing lets get back to work." Cordelia said  
  
*********************************  
  
"You know you have held up a hell of a lot longer than I expected." Angel said to Gunn.  
  
Gunn was chained to the wall. He couldn't feel his legs. He could feel blood dripping down his face though. And his right eye was swollen.  
  
"For a human you should have giving up hours ago." Angel continued "Humans always were weak little things, always hurting and feeling guilty about everything. It's annoying that's what it is."  
  
"What the hell do you want" Gunn managed to say  
  
"Me? Oh nothing. It's nothing personal really. IU just want the slayer." Angel said  
  
"What do I have to do with that?" Gunn asked him  
  
"I'm glad you asked. See if the slayer knows I have you she will try to save you. And then I can have her." Angels told him "She is a feisty little thing. Spike's got his hands full."  
  
"Spike?" Gunn asked even in all the pain he was that took him by surprise  
  
Angel smiled a devilish smile "Yeah Spike, he was a hell of a vampire. No mercy what's so ever. I was his sire you know. Saw all the potential in him, made him one of us."  
  
Angel slowly was cutting Gunn in the arms. Then he was draining all of Gunn's blood in a glass.  
  
"Yep, we were a team. The vamp duo. Everyone feared us and everyone wanted to be us. And then he goes a gets himself a soul!" Angel screamed.  
  
That made Gunn's head throb. Angel had filled the glass up and was drinking. Gunn wanted to throw up.  
  
"A fucking soul! After all I taught him. After all those years... It's disrespect that's what it is..you have to learn to tie them down or they will walk all over you." Angel kept on "Why the hell would he do that? All that suffering, the fucking guilt. He's almost a human..it's disgusting."  
  
"You're disgusting." Gunn said "You'll never get her. She doesn't even care about me."  
  
"Did I say she did? NO I don't think so..the slayer might not care, but you're little friends sure as hell do. They'll make her come and then the really party will start." Angle finished  
  
Angel left the room leaving Gunn to be wallow I his pain. "She better not come" Gunn thought to himself "or were fucking screwed"  
  
*********************************  
  
Buffy saw her dad's car and headed for it. She was very pissed. She was the slyer she could kill vampires and demons and all the evil in the world but she was still grounded.  
  
"Hey how was you're day?" Her dad asked her while she was getting in the car  
  
Buffy didn't say anything she looked out of the window  
  
"I know you hate me right now, but this isn't going to help." Her dad said  
  
Buffy was still looking out if the window. Giles appeared and headed over to the car.  
  
"Excuse me, hello I'm Mr. Giles the librarian." Giles said to her dad  
  
"Hello there I'm Buffy's dad." Her dad said  
  
"Greta girl you have her Mr. Summers. I'm sorry to ask but I had a huge ordered of books shipped to me and I have to have it fixed by tomorrow and I have some students helping out but I doesn't think it's enough. Would you mind if Buffy came and helped out." Giles finished  
  
"Why Buffy?" Her dad asked  
  
"Well I need parental permission and not that many parents are reached during the day and since you are already here-"Giles said  
  
"Ohh ok, well it is for school." Her dad said  
  
"Ohh yes and I will make sure she has all her homework done." Giles said  
  
"Well I don't see why not, Buffy?" Her dad asked  
  
"Yeah I think it's a great idea." Buffy said  
  
"Ok then I'll be here to pick you up.at lets say 7?" Her dad asked  
  
"7 is great thanks dad." Buffy said and got out of the car. Giles and Buffy watched her dad drive off "That was very cool" Buffy said  
  
"What can I say I'm a very cool person." Giles said and they headed back to the library 


	11. ch11

Something Unavoidable  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!  
  
CH11  
  
"So tell me again, why am I here?" Xander asked Buffy  
  
"For support." Buffy said  
  
"Right. I could have stayed and helped you know." Xander said  
  
"Xander, look Spike could be very helpful to finding Gunn ok." Buffy said  
  
"I don't like the guy. Sue me." Xander said  
  
"He's not so bad. He's very nice if you get to know him." Buffy told him. Remembering about last night and the kiss they shared in the morning.  
  
"Right we are talking about the same spike here. Yay high, peroxide hair big smoker." Xander said. Buffy laughed  
  
"You're scared of him?" She asked  
  
"No." Xander said a little too quickly  
  
"Oh my god! Yes you are. No wonder." Buffy said and laughed at him. "Don't worry it will be our own little secret." Xander made a face  
  
They got to Spikes crypt and it was all dark.  
  
"Well guess he's not here. Lets go" Xander turned away but Buffy grabbed him They opened the door and Buffy went over to the middle of the room and pushed the coffin out of the way. There was light and noise coming from the down stairs.  
  
"Who the bloody hell is it?" Spike called Xander rolled his eyes  
  
"It's me Buffy and Xander's here to." Buffy yelled back. Spike appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Slayer, back so soon." He said and gave her that smile  
  
"Umm..right actually we came for some help" Buffy said  
  
"Ohh well then come on in." Spike said and helped Buffy down. Xander was left to climb down all by him self.  
  
"So what's the big emergency?" Spike asked going over and grabbing the same bottle of alcohol she had used to clean his wounds He took a drink "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks we'll pass." Xander said  
  
"Suit yourself" Replied Spike  
  
"Gunn's missing. He was patrolling with me last night and he never got back home." Buffy said. "We think maybe that vamp guys we fought last night got him."  
  
"Peaches?" Spike gave a little laugh "I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
"So then you know him?" Buffy asked  
  
"Practically family." Spike said "Before this bloody soul and shit. Used to terrorize the would country and then some. Yeah he probably has him."  
  
"Your lack of sympathy amazes me." Xander said  
  
"Keep you're pants on. If I know Angle he hasn't killed him yet." Spike said "that would be too easy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked  
  
"He's probably torturing him. We did it all the time." Spike answered  
  
"Do you know where we can find him?" Buffy asked  
  
"We can go look." Spike said "I can't promise anything."  
  
"Fine then lets go" Xander said and with that they all went looking for Angle and hopefully Gunn.  
  
************************************  
  
Willow, Giles and Cordelia were in the library. There were at least 20 books opened up on the table. They were trying to get information on this Angel and the Master.  
  
"This sucks." Cordelia said "we haven't found anything in over an hour. And this watchers writing is barely readable."  
  
"Cordy, just keep looking there's going to be something. There has to." Willow said  
  
"Fine...Ohhh I found something!" Cordelia said happily  
  
Gils and Willow looked up a little startled  
  
"Oh my god this is not very good. Listen: Angelus was not alone in his days. He and another vampire known as William the Bloody were well known to work together. They alone killed over 20 villages in Northern Europe. They had no mercy what's so ever and did most of the killings to amuse them selves. William got his name from all the people he killed that he was always covered with blood. The vampires were together for 100 wrecking havoc in Europe. They came over seas to the Americas in the early 1890s.where they still caused damage. In the 1930s William went missing and has yet to be found:" Cordelia finished and they were all looking at each other  
  
"Wow it was Spike. Wasn't it Giles?" Willow asked  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so." Giles said  
  
"BUT we know what happened to him he got a soul. So why isn't that in here? He's good now." Cordelia said  
  
"These books are very old they don't exactly keep up." Gils said  
  
"So do we have to worry?" Cordelia asked  
  
"No I know Spike. He's good now all the times he helped us. He can't be working with Angle" Willow said "He has saved us."  
  
"What if that's what he wants us to think?" Cordelia said  
  
"Yes you have a point." Giles said "we should let Buffy and Xander know they might be walking right into a trap."  
  
"Yeah but how?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Grab yo0ur coats, maybe we can still catch them." Giles said  
  
The girls grabbed their stuff and followed him outside.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Master everything is almost set for the ceremony." Angel said They were deep underground. The Master was sitting down. It was only a matter of time before was able to rise again.  
  
"Very well. And how is our host?" The Master asked  
  
"Still alive. He is very strong for a human" Angel said  
  
"I like that it makes the blood taste even better." The Master said 'And the slayer."  
  
"On her way she was spotted with Spike and a human." Angle said  
  
"Spike? Ahh what a marvelous creature. The way he killed it was art. He shall join us again"  
  
"Yes Master." Angel said "He shall." 


End file.
